


Chokehold

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel I have been watching too much James Deen on Kink.Com. Which I don't find a problem with ;) That and I got a image of sub Adam in my head that I just could not shake. It was too pretty.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chokehold

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I have been watching too much James Deen on Kink.Com. Which I don't find a problem with ;) That and I got a image of sub Adam in my head that I just could not shake. It was too pretty.

Adam's phone beeped with a text alert. He picked it up and saw it was from his Master.

 

“Be ready for me in 20 minutes.” 

 

Adam bit his lip. He knew the text was coming, but he was never really prepared for it.

 

“Yes Sir.” He sent his reply quickly then grabbed his laptop setting it on the desk. He logged into the exclusive Skype account so he could go live when ready. He then walked into the bathroom.

 

Adam's Master had told him awhile back they way he wanted Adam to be presented. He was very specific in his requests. His Master wanted no traces of makeup. His only exception was the paint on his nails and toes. He enjoyed the look of Adam's painted nails as they moved over his body, or surrounded his cock. He also specified that Adam's gauge earrings be either clear or matching his flesh, as he was not a big fan of them.

 

Adam cleaned his face, making sure not to leave any traces of his makeup. He changed out his earrings, slipping in the clear ones. He took a glance in the mirror making sure everything was clean. He was shaking a bit with nervous excitement. 

 

He took a deep breath as he shed his clothes. A quick glance at the alarm clock told him he had ten minutes. Adam grabbed the duffel bag from floor next to his bed. He blushed slightly thinking about every time he ran that bag through the airport X-ray. At least the TSA people never said anything.

 

He set the bag on the bed, laying out the things he needed. A collar, nipple clamps connected with a silver chain, a glass butt plug, lube and a riding crop. He was sure to leave the bag within reach in case anything else was requested of him. Seeing everything laid out in front of him made him more aroused. He slid his hand along the smooth black leather of the collar, finger looping through the small O-ring on it. It was simple, yet perfect. He slid it around his neck fastening it in the back. He could slowly feel the change approaching. Leaving was the fierce top of old, opening the door for the highly submissive bottom. Adam ran his fingers along the collar, admiring it in the mirror across the way. He remembered receiving the collar in the mail from his Master. A smile curved his lips at the memory.

 

As the minutes inched closer his arousal was heightening. He moved to the desk, he had to start the Skype session before taking his requested position. If he was not ready, his Master would be very displeased with him. He started the session and went back to the floor next to the bed. He knelt beside the bed reached for the nipple clamps. He moaned softly as his fingers traveled along the chain. He grasped an end and gasped softly as he tugged his nipple to an aroused state. He gently latched it on and whimpered softly at the pinch. A groan escaped his lips as his hand circled his nearly fully erect cock. Just a few strokes would ensure he was fully hard. He wound the chain of the nipple clamps around the base of his cock. It looped twice, as to be taunt enough to give a gentle tug once the other clamp was in place. He straightened his body as he gently clamped down on the other nipple.

 

He shivered slightly, his body on edge with anticipation. He couldn't help thinking as he waited. He wondered if he would ever be able to do this in person. It felt more comfortable this way, yet he was starting the feel the urge for more. Doing these things to himself seemed enough at the start of all this, but it quickly started to feel a bit empty. He wanted someone physically in the room with him. He may not quite be ready to actually be fucked, but he craved other things. The scent of another, to feel the sting of a hand, the breath at his neck. To hear the quieter sounds of approval. To watch, as he being a good sub, made his Master hard. To feel come sliding down his face after his mouth was forcibly used. He licked his lips at the thought, a small whimper escaping. It fascinated him how quickly he began to crave those things. Just the thought of giving himself fully over to another aroused him further. He wondered if he was ready to voice his thoughts to his master. If he was ready to release his body over to another.

 

He was quickly pulled from his musings by the sound of his Master entering the Skype session. He quickly straightened his body. He joined his hands behind his back, his head bowed.

 

“You know I want to see your face.” His Master's voice dark, dominant from the first words.

 

Adam bit his lip, “Yes Sir.” He slowly looked up to meet the face on the laptop screen.

 

“Much better. I like to see my pretty boy's face. To see the eagerness to please in his eyes.”

 

Adam's smile was brief, a light blush covering his face. People always said he was attractive, but there was a lot to be said for being called pretty by your Master.

 

“So pretty this way Adam. Look at that big cock twitch. You feel that tug when it moves?”

 

“Yes Sir. Adam moaned softly.

 

“Like that don't you? Those sensitive little nipples must be aching in those clamps.”

 

“Yess...” Adam hissed as his cock jumped again.

 

“Tug the clamps. Let me hear your pleasure.”

 

Adam bit his lip as his hands parted, moving slowly from behind his back. Wanting to please his Master, his hands traveled slow. Sliding up his thighs to the chain near the base of his cock. He was careful not to touch his cock, that was reserved for when his Master allowed it. Painted fingertips toyed with the chain as his hand moved along it. He stopped just under the clamp. Fingers circling the chain, he gave it a rough tug. A sound somewhere between a grunt and moan escaped his lips. He tugged it again, harder this time.

 

“Fuck.” Adam's eyes slipped closed, “So good, more please?” Adam opened his eyes to meet his Master's.

 

“Yes, continue. Do not stop until your body is shuddering with the pleasure.”

 

“Thank you Sir.” Adam groaned as his left hand crept up to tug at the other clamp. Words fell to incoherent moans as he worked himself into an intense state of arousal. His cock seeping ever so slightly from the tip. He body so on edge that the scrape of his knuckles against his flesh sent shivers along his spine.

 

“Good boy. Stop now. Open your eyes, look at me.”

 

Adam panted softly, his eyes a glaze with need. Dark blue, near black as they focused.

 

“Look at you. On the edge already and we've barely begun. We can't have you coming already. You know what happens if you do, don't you?”

 

“Yes.” Adam's voice quiet, husky.

 

“I can't hear you.” His Master replied harshly.

 

Adam winced slightly and spoke up, “Yes Sir, I won't come.” 

 

“You do and this will be over. You remember that! Now, unwind the chain from your cock and loop it through the ring on your collar. It's too pretty on you to be removed just yet.”

 

Adam was quick to obey. His cry quiet, nearly silent as he removed one clamp. He whimpered softly at the sensation of the chain leaving his cock. He strung it through the ring and ever so gently reapplied it to his nipple.

 

“Good boy. Now give that aching cock a few slow strokes. Remember, do not come.”

 

Adam nodded, biting his lip, which was becoming swollen from each bite.

 

“I didn't hear a reply! One more like that and punishment is coming.”

 

“Sorry Sir.”

 

“No apologies. You are on the edge boy!”

 

Adam swallowed hard, “Yes Sir.”

 

“You better stroke that cock before I take the privilege away from you.”

 

Adam whimpered softly, the touch of venom in his Master;s voice making him drip onto the floor. He slowly wrapped his fingers around his cock. He put on a show for his Master. He took his time making a fist. He could hear a small groan of approval from the other side. His master loved the sight of his dark fingertips coiling around his now dark pink, cock. He slid his hand down to the base and slowly back up again. His palm slid over the tip as he gathered the fluid there. He moaned, his head falling back as his tight fist made a drawn-out journey back down again.

 

“Yes, that's my pretty sub. You like stroking that big cock for me don't you.”

 

“Yes Sir.” Adam groaned, emphasizing the feeling by opening his eyes. He let his Master see the sheer lust in them. He took another long, languid stroke. “I know how the sight pleases you.” Adam shuddered, his body riding a dangerous wave that threatened to crash at any moment.

 

“Enough.” The command hard, making Adam stop immediately. “Get the small weights from your bag.”

 

Adam whimpered, but was quick to obey. When he first received them he stared at them for a long while imagining their use and feel. He retrieved the small round weighted steel balls from his bag. He had forgotten just have heavy they were.

 

“Hook them to the chain, one on each side below the clamp.”

 

“Ye... Yes Sir.” Adam hesitated, nervous to use them for the first time.

 

“You better put them on in the next few seconds...” His Master was nearly growling at him.

 

Adam whimpered, still hesitant.

 

“Enough fucking around boy. Either put them on or get the crop!”

 

Adam's eyes slid to the crop. A voice deep inside him urged disobedience. It wanted the sting of the crop on tender flesh.

 

“I've had it! The crop, right now!”

 

Adam winced at the dark lash of his Master's voice. He let the weights fall between his knees. He grabbed the crop and a shiver surged through him.

 

“I better be able to hear each hit. You hold back on me and this session is over. Understand?”

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

“Once I feel you've had enough you will be putting those weights on. Now let me hear them.”

 

A part of Adam hated punishing himself. The darker half reveled in the feel of it. That half is the one that ached for it to be by his Master's hand. The crop was barely enough. He craved a open hand, even a flogger. Adam knew the only way to receive that would be in person. He whimpered softly to himself at the thought as the crop slid along his inner thigh. He braced himself for the sting as he swung with all his might. He cried out as the leather hit the too sensitive flesh. He kept at that thigh till it reddened. He then took to the other thigh with the same vigor. Soft cries and moans escaping his lips with each smack of the leather.

 

“That's a good boy. Look at those thighs with pretty red marks. I love seeing them on your skin.”

 

Adam gasped, with each hit the flesh getting more and more sensitive. His cock jerked at nearly every lash, crying a pearl river of need.

 

“Enough.”

 

“Thank you Sir.” Adam groaned as his slip the crop over the highly sensitized skin.

 

“Now the weights. Do not disobey again.”

 

“Yes Sir.” Adam set the crop beside him. He grabbed the first weight, hesitatingly only slightly before his clipped it onto the chain.

 

“Shit.” He moaned softly as it tugged on his nipple. He quickly added the other to balance it out. A small sigh of relief as the weight was now even.

 

“So pretty all decorated for me. If only my hand prints were upon you would it look more beautiful.”

 

This was Adam's chance, “I crave that Sir.”

 

“Do you? Tell me...”

 

“Yes. I want your hands on me, punishing me, rewarding me.”

 

“Would you like that in the future. Perhaps when you return from abroad?”

 

Adam's nerves were kicking in now, but he had to remain firm. “Yes.”

 

A small smile lit his Master's face, a rare sight. “We shall talk about it then.”

 

“Thank you Sir.”

 

“Now we must continue my pretty little boy.”

 

Adam couldn't stop the small smile that edged his lips as he waited for the next command.

 

“Turn around. Onto your hands and knees. Let me see that pink little hole.”

 

Adam turned slowly, mindful of the weights swaying beneath the clamps. As his palms reached the floor the weights pulled hard on his taught nipples. He cried out as the pain and pleasure melted together. The combination making his balls heavier with the need of release.

 

“Felt good didn't it? Those little weights tugging at your nipples.”

 

“Yes Sir.” Adam groaned.

 

“Move for me, like you're pushing back against my cock. See how the pleasure and pain can mix as the weights sway beneath you.”

 

Adam whimpered, but was quick to obey. He rocked back and forth, the weights pulling with even the slightest movement.

 

“Look at me. Tell me what you feel.”

 

Adam looked over his shoulder, he winced a bit with each tug. “Hurts... but feels so good Sir. My nipples ache from it.”

 

“Good. My pretty little sub is liking more and more pain. It makes my cock harder knowing how much pleasure it brings you. Now let me see that pretty, eager hole.”

 

Adam mewled with the loss of sensation as he movements ceased. Gaining some balance he reached back and spread himself for his Master's viewing.

 

“Mmm yes. Look at the pink little asshole. I bet it's aching to be touched, licked, or even fucked.”

 

Adam's moan was loud in response.

 

“Lie on your back and get some lube. I want to watch you tease that little hole till it's aching to be filled.”

 

“Yes Sir.” Adam moved to his knees. He reached for the nearby lube bringing it closer. He turned slowly to face the screen. Each movement tugged at his nipples, which were beginning to feel like they were on fire. As he faced the screen, he gave a pleading look. He wanted to remove the weights before he lay back. He knew not to speak unless asked so he hoped his eyes could convey his need to speak.

 

“Need something boy...”

 

Adam smiled inwardly, relieved that it worked. “Please Sir, may I remove the weights?” He watched his Master, reading the contemplation in his eyes.

 

“Since you did not speak out of turn and asked properly, yes.”

 

“Thank you Sir.” Very gingerly Adam unlatched the weights. His teeth grinding slightly with the small jolts of pain. He set them aside and looked back at the laptop screen. As he was about to lie back his Master spoke.

 

“Remove the clamps as well. I want to watch you touch them as you finger that pretty hole.”

 

“Yes Sir.” Adam reached up for the first clamp. He bit down on his lip as he gently opened the clamp and slid it off his nipple. He did the same with the other, sighing with the loss of sensation. He slipped the chain through the O-ring and laid them near the weights.

 

“Look at those nipples. So hard and red. Pinch them. Do Not hold back. I want to hear the pleasure, watch the pain mask your face.”

 

“Yes Sir.” Adam reached up, giving the first a pinch. “Fuck.” He couldn't stop the rasp moan and the pleasing pain jolted straight to his cock. It twitched in response as more liquid seeped out. Adam went for the other, giving it the same treatment. His eyes slipped shut, mouth opened in a pant as pleasure coursed through him. His eyes slid back open as he heard the grunt of approval.

 

“The pain and pleasure play so beautifully over your face. Now to more pleasure for my good boy. Finger that hole for me.”

 

“Yes.” Adam replied as he reached for the lube. 

 

He popped the cap, and poured some onto his fingers. He laid back on the floor, spreading his legs, he brought his knees up. Ever so slowly his hand made the journey south. When his slick pointer met his hole he gasped, clearly more in need of touch there than he thought. He circled it, moaning softly as his other hand grazed his stomach, making a slow path up to his nipple. His fingertip slipped inside and his entire body responded pushing against the invasion searching for more. As his hand reached his taught nipple his finger slipped deeper. He pinched the nipple, the pain from the overstimulated flesh made him cry out.

 

“Yes. Let me hear how much you are enjoying this pleasure I am allowing you.”

 

Adam's finger was knuckle deep as he slowly moved it out, then in again. “So good Sir.” He managed through moans.

 

Adam's own hands were torturing him. The slow thrust of a single finger made him burn for more. Each pinch and twist of his nipples making his painfully hard cock twitch.

 

“Need more. Mmm please Sir.” Adam begged. He had to stop himself from adding another finger without permission.

 

“That pretty hole is aching to be filled isn't it?”

 

“Yes Sir,” Adam panted, “Please...”

 

“Such a wanton ass slut. Add as many as your need. Prepare yourself for what is to come.”

 

Adam's response a whimper as his eyes darted over to the large glass butt plug beside him. He remembered the last time, which was the first time he used it. It stretched him so wide, painfully so, but once adjusted his enjoyed the feel of being filled so full. His focus returned to the present as he edged another finger inside. He clenched around them as another shot a pleasure surged through his body. He whimpered as he fucked himself. Adam gave himself a hard thrust, he pushed as deep as his body would allow. Carefully a third finger was added. He had to stretch himself as much as he could.

 

“So eager to be filled. I can imagine the vice grip on my fingers. Such a pretty ass needs to be used. It needs my cock buried deep.”

 

Adam shuddered at the words, “Yes. It burns for your cock Sir. Aches to feel you inside. Filling me. Thrusting so hard, deep.” Adam gasped at his own words. He had never admitted that aloud before. The deeper he fell into submissiveness the more he craved everything about it.

 

“Your admittance made my cock throb in my hand. I knew it would not take much to get you to this point. You were far too interested and eager from the start. As of now it is no longer if, but when we are finally together I will give you all that your are craving. Now finish preparing so I may watch you fill your waiting ass with your glass toy.”

 

A small smile crept across Adam's lips as he replied, “Yes Sir.”

 

Taking a second, Adam refocused, fingers pushed deep, filling and stretching as much as he could. He worked them until he felt satisfied, although each motion made his cock ache and throb for just a small touch.

 

“Stroke yourself, but maintain control. Take yourself as close to the edge as your dare. Do not let one drop spill before you are told.”

 

“Thank you Sir.” Adam groaned the reply as his hand was quick to find his desperately needy cock.

 

Even the slightest stroke sent a shiver along his spine. He tried his best to give his Master the show he deserved, but the edge was approaching all too quickly.

 

“Your body is telling me how close you are. I can see it in the constant shiver. No more strokes or touches not till I allow you to come.”

 

“Yes Sir.” Adam's reply spilled out as a whimper, but he was actually relieved. He was sure he was going to shoot before he had been stopped. It was nearly too much for his body to handle.

 

“Now the toy. I want to watch it disappear inside that hungry ass. Fill it as my cock will one day soon, fill your ass.”

 

Slowly and gently, Adam slid his fingers out. He reached for the lube and the large glass butt plug. He coated the glass toy generously. It was going to hurt enough even with the prep of his ass. He eyed it up for a second, mentally preparing for what was to come. He took a deep breath, trying to relax as he made the journey down to his ass. As the cool tip rubbed against him, he whimpered.

 

“Want that don't you?”

 

“Yes.” Adam whimpered again.

 

“Then what are you waiting for? Have I lost my eager little ass slut?”

 

As the last words left his Master's mouth, Adam carefully started to slip the toy inside.

 

“That's better. Get it all in there. Mmm look at is spreading for me. Love watching you ass take what it desires.”

 

“Fuucckk.” Adam's drawn out groan as the toy moved fully inside.

 

The slight burn as it stretched and filled him was a delicious feeling. Adam craved feeling it again after the first time, and it did not disappoint.

 

“Feels so good. So full. Thank you Sir.” Adam looked up at the screen to see his Master's look of approval combined with the slow, but determined stroke of his cock.

 

“Now I want you on your hands and knees. Do not let the plug fall out. If you lose it, I will leave you without release.”

 

“Yes Sir.” Adam bit down hard on his lip that it nearly bled. He certainly did not want to fail. He would have a long, painful night ahead if he did so. His entire body was aflame with unsated need. It made it exceedingly hard to focus on the task. Slowly but surely he made the move to his hands and knees. He squeezed tight to ensure the plug did not move. Once in position he looked up at the screen.

 

“Very good. Such a pretty boy. Body flushed and trembling. Cock throbbing, ass filled. Eyes so dark and so very eager still. Full lips red from the biting. Fuck I want to come on my pretty sub's face.”

 

Adam moaned at the thought, “Please Sir. Please come on my face. Cover it with your come.”

 

“Fucking pretty and a come slut. I like that. Oh to have those lips on my cock. To fuck that pretty face till your nearly gag. The tears wetting your face.”

 

“Please Sir use it. Use me till you come all over me.”

 

“Shit.” 

 

Adam watched his Master's eyes slip closed. The visual clearly more than enough.

 

“Gonna shoot on that pretty fucking face.”

 

Adam whimpered and moaned watching the tight fisted strokes. He panted at the thought of his Master coming on him. The groans and grunts told Adam how close his Master was. His mouth watered as if he was actually there to taste the come. Moments later his Master was coming, spilling over his own hand.

 

Adam licked his lips wanting so badly to taste it. “Thank you Sir. Mmm thank you for your come.”

 

His Master panted as he slowly regained his composure. “I want you to come for me. Show me how much you appreciate my come.”

 

“Yes Sir. Thank you Sir.”

 

“On your knees. I want to see your face when you come all over yourself for me.”

 

“Yes Sir.” Adam tried to focus again, his entire body shuddering with need.

 

He slowly eased himself to his knees. The tremble of his body made his knees weaker than expected. He forced himself to stay strong as his release was about to be reached.

 

“As you stroke it I want to heard what you see in your head. Besides what all we have done here tonight, let me hear what is making you spill your seed for me.”

 

“Yes Sir.” Adam replied, shaking as he poured some lube into his hand. Although he was fairly certain that in this state he wouldn't have needed it.

 

The minute his hand reached his cock, his entire body went rigid. Barely on the edge of control from just the wrap of his fingers Adam took a breath deep into his lungs before letting it out. A few breaths more as he closed his eyes. The first stroke searing through him, but he was determined to make it last just a few minutes longer. He stroked slowly as the visual formed quickly in his head. He was spread upon a bed before his Master. Hands restrained as he waited eagerly for his Master's cock. Sounds flowed from Adam's lips as the scene played before him.

 

“Tell me what you're seeing.”

 

“My hands are restrained and I spread across the bed waiting for your cock. You are stroking it looking me over, about to fuck me.”

 

“What do you say?”

 

“Fuck me. Please Sir. I need your cock.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

Adam cried out as if feeling the hard cock enter him. The pace of his strokes increasing. His body moved on it's own volition making his cock surge through his hand. The rougher he was getting fucked in his mental imagery the tighter his fist became. His stroke becoming as rapid as his breaths.

 

“You want to be fucked hard don't you?” His Master spoke as if he could see the image himself.

 

“Yes. So hard. Take my ass Sir, it is yours. I want to come with you using me at your will.”

 

“Fuck, such pretty words from my sub. You will have that soon. Now come for me.”

 

“Yes Sir.” The last word barely escaped as Adam's orgasm ripped through his body. His ass clenched the plug over and over. His body still, but ready to fall at any moment. He felt as if his coming would never end. Each stroke produced another white jet.

 

“Mmm good boy. Open your eyes, look at the come all over you. Lick it from your hand.”

 

Adam's eyes were barely able to open as his body came down from it's soaring height. Eyes glazed over, he watched his hand leave his cock. Barely aware, his tongue darted out, lapping at the come on his hand. He sucked each finger into his mouth, hungry for the taste of his own come. Unable to focus on his balance his slid down to folded knees, sitting on the carpet. 

 

“Thank your Sir.” Adam breathed, “I needed that terribly.” His eyes slowly brought the screen into view.

 

“It was quite deserved. Now remove the toy and clean yourself up so we can talk. Remain naked for me.”

 

“Yes Sir.” Adam gently laid back to slowly remove the plug from his ass. He took a deep relaxing breath, then another as he removed the toy from his body. He set it on the carpet as he tried to get up onto his shaky limbs. 

 

“Careful now. Take your time.”

 

After a minute Adam got to his feet.

 

“I like seeing your knees red from being my good sub.”

 

Adam blushed slightly at his Master as he grabbed the toy, taking it with him to clean as well. He set the toy on the counter as he gave his body a quick wash. He carefully cleaned the toy with soap and hot water, setting it aside to dry. He did not wish to keep his Master waiting too long. He left the bathroom, and returned to his knees before his Master. 

 

“After your admittance tonight I think we have a few things to talk about. Now you know I would never force anything upon you. All things you must be ready to experience yourself. I may be your Master, but it is your body. You must be certain in the things you want from me. I would never harm you in anyway, that is not how this works, I trust you know that.”

 

“Yes Sir. I know that. I have had these thoughts, but did not feel comfortable voicing them until tonight. Something in the moment brought them out of me. I dream of the things you can do to me in person. So many things I want to experience. How much I want the feel of a cock inside me.” Adam blushed, something his top side would never do at words like that. But this was a whole new side he was getting used to. 

 

“Good, good. Now you know that you will need a safe word for when we are together. You must think on that and have one ready when we do meet. As I said I would never push you further than you yourself will allow. That is why we need to word so I know to stop if you do not feel safe or comfortable.”

 

“I will think of one.”

 

“As for when we meet, You are still abroad for about a month right?”

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

“Alright. Of course I know we shall have this again before you return, but when you do, after a few days call me so we can set up our meeting.”

 

“I will Sir. I am eager to explore more in this world.”

 

“I'm glad. I know you will enjoy it even more when I am actually there with you. It is late and you must rest before your travels. If I think of anything I want from you, or you to do before we have another sessions such as this I will text or email you. Now go and get some well deserved rest my pretty Adam.”

 

Adam couldn't help the smile that lit his face, “Thank you. Good night Sir.”

 

“Rest well.” With that his Master signed off.

 

A smile remained on Adam's face as he grabbed the things that surrounded him on the floor. He put them in the duffel bag. He got up and placed the bag beside the bed. He pulled back the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. His body still tingling from the nights events and the idea of getting to actually be with his Master. He felt like he would not sleep, but still reached up and turned out the light. He slid under the covers, his mind racing with thoughts of what his Master may do, of what he wanted him to do. He let his eyes slip closed and the visuals take over. With a contented sigh he managed to drift off to sleep even with the excitement flowing through his veins.


End file.
